bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 33
Revelations It was 4 PM, seven and a half hours later since Greg and I were in Johnson's office and that we somewhat rekindled our friendship. We were in the caferteria and we told the group about our truce and they were real happy to hear the news. "Hooray, World War III is over", Michael joked and cheered. "That is good news to hear", Charles said cheerfully. Even Jimmy Queen, Nicole, Bradi, Kendra and Hailey were happy to hear the news. "It was something that I decided to do during my trip in San Andreas. I should have realized that it was Johnson who was the bad guy and not Greg. Again Greg, I'm sorry for my actions. And guys, I'm sorry for putting you all in an awkward position", I said to them all. Everyone in the group then said that it was alright and now, we were all one group again. "So what happens now?" Jimmy Queen asks. "Easy, we take down Johnson. Only problem is that he has too many connections and rules the school with an iron fist. We need a master plan to accomplish this and we need more than one person involved to do this", Greg stated. "It's probably going to take months to even come up with a plan and we need some dirt on him first", Charles said. "How about we get him to harass Kendra and then take pictures of it?" Michael joked. "ASSHOLE", Kendra shouted and tried to punch Michael, but he quickly dodged it. "He might get on to us that way somehow....and why my girlfriend?" I said. "Forget that for now. I suggest we go out and celebrate for the peace that we now have between us all", Bradi said. "That sounds like a good idea", Nicole said. "Let's get some Burger Shot and hang out at the Old Bullworth Vale pier", Queen suggested. "Sounds good as long as Charles doesn't tackle Greg off it again like last year", Michael joked. "There is not going to be any violence between the eight of us tonight. We are going to have a good time", Greg said. We all walked out of the caferteria together and were on our way to Burger Shot till I remembered that I had to talk to Derek about something. "Hey, why don't you guys go to Burger Shot without me? I remembered I have to do something first", I told them. "You're not trying to get away from us now, are you?" Michael asked concernly. "No, I swear to you guys that I really have something to do first", I told them. I took out my money and gave it to Greg. "Buy me a Heartstopper with a Sprunk, will you? I'll meet you guys at the pier", I told him. "Okay. Don't take long though", Greg told me. "I can't keep any promises", I told him. I left the group and then started making my way to Derek's apartment in Old Bullworth Vale. I went to the apartment building on Corner Street and then went up to the top floor where his apartment should be located. I knocked on his door and he opened up. He was only in his blue briefs when he opened up. "Don't you usually expect visitors to come to your place and judge you when you open the door and they only see you in your underwear?" I asked him. "Sorry, I'll put some pants on", he said. He closed the door and I looked at a couple who were looking at me like if there was something bazzard going on. "He's my dad, you perverts", I told them. "Thank God", said the woman. Then both the man and woman went into their home. "People these days", I said to myself. Then Derek opened the door. He had on a gray tank-top and black jeans. "Come in", he told me. I entered his apartment and saw that it looked the same as when he moved in months ago. "Ever thought about hanging pictures and having a few plants in the home? Make it feel more alive, you know?" I asked him. "I haven't had the time to after what assignments I had to do for both CIA and United Liberty Paper", he told me. "Of course, a busy man for even room decoration", I said. "So why did you come here? Was there something you need from me?" he asked me. "Now that you speak about it, there is something we need to talk about. I want the truth and nothing but the truth", I told him. "I think I know what it is", Derek said. That was when I asked him, "What happened to mom? And why does Max Hayes want you and me dead?" He stared at me for a minute, debating to himself if he should spill the truth or not. "I, uh, I don't know if I can explain it well", he told me. "Just try man. I need to know everything. I have an idea of what happened to mom, but I need to know what really happened and I need to know the entire story", I told him. He took a deep breath and then he started talking. "Max use to be a really good person. He helped the chief Gary Schaffer alot with paper work at the station and even sometimes did favors for the boys at the station". He stopped for a second and then continued his story. "He use to have neglative parents and a older sister who got everything when he grew up. His parents never cared about him when he grew up. When he was in college, he met a girl and they soon got married after they got out. His parents didn't care about him getting married and even insulted his finence. He never saw them again after what they did". "I had a photo of his parents and sister with me, but I think it was burnt along with the SPANK factory back in Los Santos", I told him. He then opened a draw and took out a photo. The photo. "Buddy picked it up while I was carrying you down the stairs after you were shot", he told me. "Is that his parents?" I asked. "Sure is and his sister Veronica", he told me. "So what happened next?" I asked. "Max and his wife got a child together. However a few months after the child was born, a group of thugs broke into his house and attacked his wife and child. We still don't know who it was that attacked the house. Max called the police to do something. He even tried to get me and Buddy, who was part of the SWAT at the time, to do something. It was too late however. They killed his wife and child and beat him up badly after he tried to do things in his own hands. He felt that it was all the SWAT's fault for not acting and even blamed his parents for not giving a damn about his family. He murdered his parents and without leaving any evidence. I knew it was him sure enough that did it. It was then that he started to kill anyone who was a part of the Carcer City SWAT Team. I'm sure you already know about my near-death experience in the tunnel back at the train yards, so I don't need to tell you that". "I still remember that story when you told me two years ago in your trailer", I said. "He tried to kill Buddy one month before you were born. Buddy was lucky enough to be out of the house at the time. Max instead killed his wife. That was when Buddy left Carcer City and went to Cottonmouth. He would have loved to see you on the day of your birth". "He's just a friend, right? Or is there more than meets my eye?" I asked him. "I'm getting to it", he told me. He took another deep breath and then said, "Then one year after you were born, that was when Max....killed your mom". I looked up at his face and asked, "I'm guessing you found her dead in the nursery, right?" "How did you know?" he asked. "Easy guess", I told him. "Max shot her in the stomach and in the head. I guess he had a change of heart and didn't kill you when you were in that crib". "I somehow knew he killed my real mom. I just didn't know for sure", I told him. "I had to give you away after that night. I knew I wouldn't spend alot of time with you as a single parent and not with someone trying to kill me. I am terribly sorry that I had to do it. Besides, I somehow knew I wouldn't have to worry about him killing you till you were in your teen years". I sat there on the couch in disbelief. It all made sense, like before in that coma dream. Now I had to ask Derek another question. "What was mom like?" "Your mom was a kindhearted, sweet person. I grew up with her when we were just kids. I never thought I would marry her, but we did. We both also worked together at the station, only I was SWAT and she was dispatch. She gave up that job after she got pregeant with you". "What was her name?" I asked him. "Her name was Linda Carrington", he told me proudly. "Carrington?" I asked. "She was Buddy's sister. He's your uncle", he told me. Just wonder, I thought. I'm related to a coach who works at the school. I guess all those dreams of mine were true. "Does he know?" I asked Derek. "He knew for quite a while since I told him two years ago", Derek told me. We were silent then. We didn't say anything to each other for a full two minutes. "It is very understandable why you gave me away to the Masons when I was young. But couldn't you have given me some kind of sign? In fact, why even the Masons in the first place?" I asked. "If you would have found out about Larry not being your father, would you have still loved him?" he asked me. I thought about it for a minute, but I couldn't come up with an answer. "I don't know", I told him. "Plus it never occured to me that Amy would start getting high on all those drugs", he told me. "Did you still know Larry as a childhood friend?" I asked him. "Yeah, but he wasn't my best friend. Buddy was and I married his sister", he told me. I looked into his eyes and said slowly, "I don't blame you for your past actions anymore". He gave me a light smile and then he hugged me. "I'm sorry", he told me. The next twenty minutes were the hardest twenty minutes of my life. I was crying and I couldn't seem to stop till around twenty minutes later. Of course, Derek comfort me during those twenty minutes. I could have had a great life if it wasn't for Max. "I want back in", I then told Derek. "What?" Derek asked. "I want to make Max pay....for everything. I want to kill that motherfucker. I want to put a bullet in his heart for everything that he has done". "I thought you would say that. That's why I never told U.L. about you wanting out", he said. "Good", I said. After I calmmed down, I realized that I had to meet up with my friends at the pier. I told Derek bye and went to the pier to join up with my friends. They must have noticed that I was crying from the look of my face when I showed up. "Did something happened?" Greg asked me. "Nothing happened", I lied. "It looks like you were crying a while ago", Charles pointed out. "Yeah and the streets are made of gold and the moon is made of cheese", I mocked him. Everybody looked up at me when I said that. "What is wrong with you, C-Money?" Michael asked me. "Nothing. Can we just forget about it? I just want to have some fun if I can", I said. Everyone got back to their conversations and Greg handed me my heartstopper and Sprunk. I ate in silence while everyone else talked to one another. For the whole night till 11 PM, we went to the carnival and rode on the different rides. I tried to have some fun, but I couldn't with what Derek told me a while ago. I guess I was also spoiling everyone else's fun time because they kept trying to cheer me up, but with no success. Later, we got back to the school. I was in my dorm room with Greg when he asked me, "So what was wrong with you tonight? Why were you such a spoiled sport?" "Derek told me everything", I told Greg. "About your past?" he asked. "Yes. I know everything now. What happened to mom. Why Derek gave me away. My unknown uncle. Everything", I said. "I'm sorry about it then. And why do you mean by 'unknown uncle'?" he asked. "One of the coaches at the gym, Coach Carrington, is my uncle", I told him. "You going to talk to him about it then?" he asked. "I don't know. I can't even stand the idea of Derek as my dad still, so I might not talk to Coach much", I told Greg. "You'll get over it soon", Greg said and he put his hand on my shoulder. "Max killed my mom. He basically prevented me from having a good life. If he didn't kill my mom in the first place, I wouldn't have been given to the Masons and I probably wouldn't even have a hard life. He is going to fucking pay for it all". "C-Money, calm down", Greg insisted. "He WILL PAAAYYY", I yelled. Greg backed away from me like if I was going to blow up like a firecracker. I was super mad about the subject now. I guess Greg never saw me this mad before, because he was really trying to calm me down. But there was no use for him to try. There was a huge fire burning inside of me and there was no way to put it out. Except for one thing now: killing Max Hayes. My heart was desired to do such thing. Now all I had to do was to accomplish this and to make him pay, once and for all. Category:Blog posts